Un uzumaki en el tiempo (one-shot)
by blackcolor
Summary: Naruto fue a uzugakure no sato porque el zorro le había dicho que así podría entrenar, pero el zorro tenia otros planes, un tiempo después de estar en uzu el zorro decide decirle para que lo llevó a aquel lugar.


**Nota autora:** Bien, bien, bien, si te gusta el fic bien puedes seguirme, me encantaría que dejaras comentarios sobre el one-shot y un like si te gustó... esto debería ponerlo abajo pero no quise... soy la autora y en realidad quería decir que esta locura se me vino una noche que leía fic's naruhina sobre viajes en el tiempo y la verdad me agrada este tema tan complicado (los viajes en el tiempo me fascinan) además me pareció buena idea unir no sé los viajes al pasado con los viajes al futuro porque nunca eh visto nada parecido y nada más, aunque me gustaría verlo por parte de alguien que no sea yo, tal vez algún día... Bien sin más que decir solo queda existir* _inserte símbolo de corchetas, o símbolo de notas musicales_ * (solo las advertencias y el discaimer) disfruta el fic.

 **Discairmer:** los personajes no son mios son propiedad de su respectivo creador, si fueran mios muchas cosas estarian diferentes empezando por algunas muertes pero bueno.

 **advertencia:** viaje en el tiempo, naruhina (mencionado solamente en realidad hinata no aparece en el one-shot), minakushi, occ's, un kurama un poco amable y bastante cambiado (un ooc con kurama), sasusaku (mencionado estos personajes en realidad no aparecen pero si es mencionada esta pareja).

* * *

 **UN UZUMAKI EN EL TIEMPO**  
 **ONE-SHOT**

El dia era hermoso, se sentia la brisa fresca de la mañana, no habia sol, estaba todo en perfecta paz y era un hermoso dia de primavera de esos en los que te levantas y quieres ver a tu pareja, habrazarla y decirle cuanto la amas, o simplemente salir con amigos para pasar el rato. Lastima que él no contaba con aquella fantastica suerte; ese presiso dia se despertó con el pie izquierdo pues susedia que desde hace unos meses decidió tomar una iniciativa, ya que dos meses después de estar en recuperacion por haberse peleado con el teme, él se dio cuenta de que su amiga hinata estaba muy triste, ambos hablaron y al cabo de un tiempo se hicieron pareja, pero hacia unos tres meses se habia ido a la isla de uzugakure no sato y estubo entrenando allí durante un tiempo bueno uno un poco largo, es decir ahora con casi diecinueve años y sin haber visto a su novia hinata por algún tiempo un poco largo para él solo puede romper todo lo que se le atraviese y desquitarse con el zorro que le llevó a ese valdio lugar al cual solo uzumakis pueden pasar las cinco barreras puestas justo antes de que muriera el lider -por el lider en ese año antes de morir-, en fin solo puede hacer eso pues ya está cansado de leer y estudiar pergaminos de: sellos, armamentos, jutsus y control de shakra.  
— _ **mocoso**_ —y hablando del rey de roma, escuchó en su mente al zorro de pacotilla que le separó de su hinata — _ **mocoso**_ — solo gruñó como respuesta ante la segunda vez que kurama le llamó — _ **¿te muestro la verdadera razón por la cual te pedí que vinieras?**_ —  
—¿que?— preguntó él un poco confuso ¿no que lo habia llevado para entrenar y ser fuerte sin necesidad del shakra de la bestia?  
— ** _si, mocoso, te traje no solo para entrenmiento_** — expresó el zorro en su interior con aburrimiento/p  
—¿entonces no era solo para que sea fuerte?— ya sabia él que en ese 'acto tan considerado' habia algo oculto —ya sabia yo'ttebayo— dijo el rubio sentándose en una roca —¿que me quieres mostrar kurama?—  
— _ **bueno, veras mocoso**_ — el zorro en su interior — ** _. Yo una vez revisé los recuerdos de Mito y vi que entre esto habia una piedra que tenia un pergamino prohibido sellado dentro de esta, en su momento no le presté mucha atencion. Pero cuando fuí sellado en tu madre descubrí que ella sabia que ese pergamino era muy peligroso y esas cosas, en fin la cuestion es que ese pergamino en especial se supone que habia sido creado antes de que Mito naciera y sellado por que se supone se puede viajar en el tiempo con aquel objeto y una vez te devuelves a tu tiempo tus pasado 'yo' olvida lo sucedido y todo lo que hiciste en esa linea de tiempo tambien es extrañamente borrado como si nunca ubieras hecho tal viaje, pero en la mente del viajero permanecen los recuerdos_** —  
—y ¿eso a mi que?— preguntó el rubio viendo el pequeño riachuelo que pasaba por la destruida ciudad que estaba en la isla  
— _ **¿no te interesa saber como eran tus padres? ¿tampoco te interesará saber como es tu futuro? ¿no quieres conocerlos más a fondo aunque no puedas salvarlos?**_ — preguntó el zorro pero allí hay gato encerrado  
—¿cual es tu interés con el pergamino? ¿porqué hacer esto?— preguntó el rubio  
— _ **mi interés es solo saber como reaccionarias tú si te encuentras con tu futuro 'yo', hablar con mi pasado 'yo' y saber como reaccionaria mi anterior contenedor. Basicamente es solo para perder el tiempo**_ — expresó el zorro  
—de acuerdo— expresó el rubio —, ¿como es eso de los viajes en el tiempo'ttebayo?—  
La siguiente media hora kurama estubo explicandole a Naruto que eran los viajes en el tiempo y como funcionaban, durante tres horas le explicó como funcionaba el pergamino y finalmente el rubio fue hacia el lugar que el zorro le indicó para viajar en el tiempo. Naruto se aventuró dentro de un pequeño bosque se existia en la isla, hasta que llegó a una cueva que tenia una entrada algo vieja con tablones de madera, un pasillo por donde se contaba la historia de un supuesto pergamino magico y sobre como fue modificado, su funsion y otras cosas, pero gracias a la roca la cual estaba desgastada no se podia leer muy bien, cuando al fin llegaron a la parte donde estaba un gigantesco sello Naruto se hacercó a este sello y como ya sabia un poco sobre como quitar esa clase de sellos, lo hiso y sacó el pergamino, empezando a activar el sello dentro de aquel pergamino y marcano primeramente uno diez años en el futuro.

* * *

Un día común y corriente para el semptimo hokage y su familia, bueno no era un día común, ya que el hokague como siempre estaba al pendinte de sus hijos y era muy cariñoso con ellos, siempre anteponiendo las necesidades de su familia a las de su aldea desde que ese dia la perdio. Así es a sus treinta y ocho años y ya era viudo pero esa no era la cosa, él es viudo desde mucho antes, cuando su segunda hija tenia tres años, su primer hijo cinco y su pequeña Sekai acababa de nacer, su cariñosa esposa Hinata no lo soportó y su cuerpo colapsó debido a que a ella le dio un creciente tumor en su vientre que la terminaria matando, obviamente este tumor fue descubierto a los inicios del embarazo y Hinata desidio seguir con este embarazo a pesar de las abvertencias de Sakura quien les dijo que si no interrumpian el embarazo Hinata moriria. También le dijeron que si lo hubieran descubierto semanas antes del embarazo habria unas posbilidades de salvarla. En fin ese dia es el doceavo cumpleaños de Sekai y doceavo aniversario de Hinata y como cada año a las cinco de la tarde fueron a dejarle flores a Hinata, la familia del hokage siempre se tomaba ese tiempo para visitar la tumba de la mujer, Sekai siempre llorava un poco por ser en parte —o eso pensaba— la asesina de su madre, Boruto trataba de no mostrarse muy sentimental pero si derramaba lagrimas y llevaba junto con sus hermanas flores de hirasol, Himawari en cambio pese a todo siempre trataba de mostrarse alegre por el cumpleaños de su hermnita sin embargo ella también sufria la perdida y lloraba en silencio orando por el alma de su madre al lado de su hermana. Naruto era el que peor lo pasaba en esos pequeños momentos en los que ellos tomaban un tiempo para honrar la memoria de Hinata. Sin embargo este momento de silencio en la familia fue interrumpido por una luz cegadora que inundó el lugar por unos segundos para después desaparecer dejando a un rubio de unos diesiocho años de edad junto con un pergamino del tamaño de un niño de siete años normal.

—hay eso dolió'ttebayo— expresó aquel rubio viajero (al naruto que está viajando en el tiempo le pondré narutoV por 'viajero' ya que no solo viajará al futuro sino al pasado los demás serán con sus nombres normales)

Pero para NarutoV no hubo respuesta pues al girarse y ver el lugar se encontró con que estaba en el cementerio de la aldea, y al ver por el lugar mientras se levantaba se quedó pasmado al ver a una version suya en el futuro se hiba a preguntar ¿como era eso? cuando recordó que él habia viajado al futuro, vio a los chicos que lo acompañaban encontrandose con la mirada de un rubio de unos diesisiete años muy parecido a él pero con leves diferencias, una peli-negra de unos quince años identica a Hinata pero con algunas diferencias como el color de ojos y las dos marcaquillas en sus mejillas lo cual hiso que él cayera en cuenta de que esa era su hija y la ultima que parecia tener una rara mezcla entre él y Hinata; teniendo así el color de cabello y la fomar del pelo de Hinata, el color de piel de la morena antes mencionada pero la foma de la cara de él, el color de ojos de él, las tres marquillas en las mejillas de él y otros rasgos faciales de él, en fin NarutoV sonrrio de oreja a oreja ya que si tendria la familia que tento soñó con la morena de aperlados ojos que invadia sus sueño por las noches desde que se fue a uzu y mucho antes, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que esta morena faltaba además de el lugar donde estaban y eso borró la sonrrisa del rubio

—¿quien eres tu'ttebasa?— preguntó aquel rubio de unos diesiocho años

—¿donde está hinata?— la pregunta hecha por NarutoV hiso que el otro Naruto habriera los ojos al darse cuenta de que en realidad si era su version del pasado

—¿eres del pasado cierto?— preguntó Naruto

—si'ttebayo— afirmó NarutoV y entonces su version adulta se le acercó y lo tomó de los hombros empezando a sarandearlo

—¡eres un idiota! ¡¿como se te ocurrio hacer tal cosa tan estupida?! ¡¿sabes que pudiste haber roto las linas espacio tiempo?! ¡¿en que estabas pensando'ttebayo?!— le gritó Naruto a su version menor agitandolo de tal forma que casi ni respirava NarutoV

—a... air... aire!— apenas pudo pronunciar NarutoV y fue cuando Naruto lo soltó —por fin'ttebayo— exclamó aliviado inhalando todo el aire que antes de faltaba —está bien'ttebayo, kurama me mostró el pergamino secreto del clan uzumaki con el cual se pueden hacer viajes sin correr ningún peligro en cuando romper esas barreras extrañas—

—¿para que vinisite?— preguntó el rubio mayor, mientras que los hijos de este veian interesados la charla entre ambos Naruto's

—queria saber como era mi vida con hime-chan en el futuro'ttebayo— hablo NarutoV

—hinata...— Naruto no sabia como empezar por suerte fue salvado por su hijo mayor

—¿quien es él? viejo'ttebasa— eso hiso que a Naruto le saltara una vena girandose a ver a su hijo

—¿cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames viejo? boruto, no estoy tan viejo'ttebayo— habló Naruto

—lo siento'ttebasa— dijo el menor poniendo sus manos en su nuca en señal de desinteres —¿quien es él?— volvio a preguntar

—boruto, himawari, sekai, él es mi version del pasado, en otras palabras mi pasado 'yo'— dijo Naruto

—hola'ttebayo soy naruto uzumaki— se presentó NarutoV con su tipico animo

—hola— dijeron los tres chicos al unisono

* * *

Bien después de presentarse su version del futuro lo llevó a su futura casa, y le dejó en la sala de esta casa, él se sentó en un sofá mientras que sus hijos y su futuro 'yo' se sentaba en un sofá en frente de él. Él le explicó como funsionaba el pergamino a los que tenia en frente de él y después solo se quedaron en un silencio incomodo.

—¿ya me pueden decir donde está hinata'ttebayo?— preguntó mientras que su version futura le vio con un poco de tristesa

—¿dices que ese pergamino solo te dejará los recuerdos a ti'ttebayo?— preguntó Naruto

—emm, si'ttebayo— dijo NarutoV

—entonces tu podrias cambiar el futuro pero no el pasado mediante tus desiciones ¿verdad'ttebayo?— volvio a preguntar

—claro'ttebayo— habló esta vez ya preguntandose porque no le respondian sus preguntas

—y que si tu te enteras de algo...— más no pudo terminar

—¡YA DIME QUE PASA´TTEBAYO!— gritó NarutoV viendo con extrañesa la trista reflejada en su version mayor

—bueno, no te gustará saberlo, además tu puedes hacer lo que yo no pude— dijo naruto

—¿es tan malo?— preguntó obteniendo un asentimiento por parte de sus hijos y su versión mayor —pos ¿que paso?—

—hinata murio hace tiempo— soltó la bomba el rubio mayor

Muerte, muerte para NarutoV, enterarse de eso era la muerte en vida del rubio viajero ¿muerta? ¿su amada muerta? ¿que habia pasado? Sin embargo la furioa de saber que su 'yo' del futuro no hiso nada para evitarlo le invadio y la tristesa de saber que SU hinata estaba muerta, ambos sentimeintos se hicieron presente por igual

—¿COMO QUE HINATA-CHAN ESTÁ MUERTA'TTEBAYO?— primero exteriorisó su furia —¿PORQUÉ NO HICISTE NADA PARA EVITARLO? ¿QUE PASÓ EN ESE INSTANTE? ¿QUE ERA TAAAN IMPORTANTE COMO PARA QUE NO SALVARAS A HINATA? ¡ERES UNA VERGUENZA! ¡¿PORQUE MIER%& NO HICISTE NADA?—

—YO NO PODIA SALVARLA— eso silencio a NarutoV

—¿como que no podias'ttebayo?— ahora estaba confundido

—a ella le dió cancer de utero y cuando nos enteramos estaba embarazada de Sekai, a ella le dieron la opsion de interrumpir el embarazo y curar el cancer o seguir con este pero al precio de su vida— explicó con dolor Naruto

—entonces ¿no hay forma de evitar la muerte de hime-chan'ttebayo?— preguntó NarutoV tomando un cojín del sofá para abrazarlo mientras que en sus ojos se veia la tristesa

—si hay una forma— dijo Naruto

—¿cual?— preguntó NarutoV

—que tu le hables sobre un examen sobre eso y la convensas una semana antes de embarazarla— era facil decirlo pero ¿hacerlo?

—a ver, aguanta el viaje, yo solo tengo diesiocho nisiquiera me eh comprometido y ya me estas pidiendo eso'ttebayo— dijo NarutoV

—bueno... ¿no hay una forma que recuerdes el dia y el año exacto en que hacerle ese examen'ttebayo?— pensó en voz alta Naruto hasta que una idea se le vino a la mente —¿que tal si te pongo un sello que te lo recuerde a penas te levantes ese dia?—

—no suena mala idea'ttebayo— dijo NarutoV —así hime-chan no muere y yo estaré a su lado'ttebayo—

Dicho esto todos empezaron con los preparativos para hacer el sello en la cabeza de NarutoV e implementarle un aviso en forma de recuerdo para que sea justo una semana antes de que embarase por tercera vez a hinata. Una vez finalizado el sello Naruto decidio que lo mejor era que NarutoV no se enterara de mucho detalles como por ejemplo que el teme estaba casado con sakura y ellos tenian dos hijos con doce años de diferencia entre estos o como le pidio matrimonio a la hyuga y su gran tropieso al hacerlo ya que ese dia se tropesó antes de mostrarle el anillo a hinata —devido al nerviosismo— y terminó con la comida ensima de su ropa y los amigos de ambos viendole con la ropa llena de comida y el anillo que cayó de sus manos. En fin al final NarutoV volvio a activar el pergamino esta vez para viajar a su propio tiempo ya que era un solo viaje a un lugar y otro de regreso y si querias volver a viajar tenias que en tu tiempo volver a activar el pergamino.

* * *

Nuevamente viajó, y esta vez a tiempo unos tres meses antes de nacer ya que ese tiempo le pareció el mejor, decidió que a pesar de que ellos no iban a recordar después lo que hicieran juntos, Naruto (ahora lo llamaremos de forma normal por que el baby aun no a nacido) no quería causarle aquel dolor a sus padres de igual forma. Una vez llegó apareció en la casa de sus padres en la sala donde estaban sus padres al parecer viendo ropita de color anaranjado con el símbolo del clan uzumaki en la espalda para bebe —extrañamente la misma ropa que él usó de bebe—, casí le pegó un susto de muerte sus padres al verlo.

—hola mamá, hola papá, soy naruto su hijo— habló con una mirada de llena de amor hacia sus progenitores y una sonrisa clasica de él

—¡no puede ser! ¡ese es el sello de viaje en el tiempo!— la primera en reaccionar fue su madre quien se fue corriendo hacia él para ver aquel pergamino que tenia a su lado

—eh si'ttebayo— hablo naruto cargando aquel sello

—¿que sello de viaje en el tiempo?— preguntó su padre sin enterarse de nada

—oh, una leyenda antigua de mi clan que dice que ese sello fue creado por un uzumaki con ansias de conocimiento que queria adquirir por el tiempo, él al crear aquel sello pudo aprender muchos jutsus no inventados en ese tiempo'ttebane y modificó ese sello antes de devolverse a su tiempo, del cual aquel viajero venia, para que nadie de aquel tiempo al que habia llegado lo recordara pero que los demás miembros del clan lo condenaron a muerte por jugar así con el espacio-tiempo, y él lider del clan terminó por sellar el pergamino de viaje en el tiempo para veinte años después supuestamente destruirlo y guardar los restos en el mismo lugar donde puso en pergamino con anterioridad'ttebane— dijo su madre emparte sorprendiendose por la parte de que estaba supuestamente destruido

—kurama ¿porque no me dijiste esa parte'ttebayo?— sin querer cometió el gravisimo error de hablarle a la bestia sellada en su interior, y sin querer esta bestia creo un clon que poseyó al instante

— **no quería que creyeras eso mocoso** — y allí estaba el zorro enfrente de sus padres hablando atra vez de un clon de sombra

—aunque sea me lo hubieras advertido ¿no'ttebayo?— dijo el rubio viendo con un poco de ira al zorro

— **¿para que? yo ya sabia que no lo habían destruido** — habló el zorro acercandose a la ropa de bebe y tomándola para después burlarse de las prendas — **y pensar que cabías en estas cosas** — solo fruncio el ceño mientras que notó que sus padres analizaban al clon, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de su error

—hay no— habló dándose un faceplam

— **¿que? ¿no querías que tus padres se enteraran de que eres mi nuevo contenedor? Ya te lo había dicho naruto yo quiero ver sus reacciones** — el zorro parecía enfadado

—¿po-po-por que el zorro está e-e-en tí n-n-naruto?— su madre estaba impresionada y pálida

—¿que está pasando?— preguntó Minato

—e-escuchen es difícil decir esto pero...— no sabia como empezar así que tomó a su madre y la sentó al lado de su padre mientras que reprendió al zorro con la mirada y este le respondió con una mirada irónica y soltó las prendas de bebe para alejarse de los padres

— **ustedes están muertos, yo escapé y me sellaron en su hijo** — fue kurama quien soltó la bomba haciendo enfadar al rubio

—por lo menos me hubieras dejado a mi hablar'ttebayo— habló naruto haciendo rechinar los dientes

— **entre más alargues más difícil te seria contarles, así que te ahorre un mundo y mejor lo dije yo ¿no? además tu entrarías en detalles** **innecesarios** — habló el zorro

—pero me hubieras dejado a mi hablar zorro de pacotilla— dijo naruto

— **cuidado con lo que dices mocoso que si no fuera por mi no supieras sobre ese pergamino ya que nadie sabia sobre el pergamino y si alguien lo supiera no te lo** **dirían** — dijo el zorro

—¿no me lo dirían? ¿porque no me confiarían algo tan importante?'ttebayo— dijo el rubio confundido sentándose para después sujetarse la cabeza tratando de entender lo que el zorro le había dicho

— **no** — dijo el zorro — **naruto eres un jinshuriki y no cualquier jinshuriki, eres algo así como el jinshuriki del diez colas con la mitad de la conciencia del nueve colas encerrado en ti, eres un peligro andante y lo único que te salva es que eres benévolo, eso te salva de muchas cosas pero no te salva de que te oculten cosas, que no te digan los secretos de estado, ¿crees que la hokage era cien por ciento sincera contigo? ¿crees que kakashi te cuenta todo lo que esta pasando en konoha con lujo de detalles? ¿crees que te cuenta todas las misiones de los anbus, las cuales siguen siendo las mismas de asesinar?, no lo hacen, para que te cuenten todo aun si no te ganas la entera confianza de alguien primero debes tener un puesto de poder y ser muy buen manipulador, yo soy un muy buen manipulador y el puesto de poder te lo ganaras con los años** —

—¿las misma misiones?, pero desde que se acabó 'eso' todas las aldeas están en paz'ttebayo— dijo el rubio

— **si me dejas divertirme un rato yo te contaré todo lo que no sabes y todo de lo que no te enteras** — dijo el zorro

— de acuerdo, solo con una condición y es que no intentes manipularme para controlarme, nunca te funcionó ni te funcionará— dijo naruto

— **no quiero hacerlo, antes tal vez pero ahora no quiero, como ya dije eres benévolo y aunque no lo diga mucho eres mi amigo y ya no quiero controlarte solo quiero divertirme de vez en cuando y charlar pero desde que estas en uzu no me hablas y eso es aburrido** — dijo el zorro

—bien'ttebayo, cuando volvamos me cuentas todo lo que no se— dijo el rubio recibiendo una sonrisa del zorro

—¿entonces tu...?— ahora era su madre la que hablaba —minato-kun... yo...— las lagrimas querían salir de los ojos de su madre

—madre...— naruto se acercó a ella y la abrazó —, siempre entendí lo que hicieron dattebayo— dijo acaricienadole el pelo a su madre —, cuando me enteré yo... me sentí muy triste, enfadado, confundido y un millón de sentimientos más toda una explosión en mi interior que no lograba comprender, ¿por que él lo hizo? ¿porqué condenar a su hijo a esto? ¿porqué dejarme sufrir con esto? ¿porqué... no me lo habían dicho antes?, esas y otras preguntas se posaban en mi mente, en mi dattebayo— dijo el rubio mostrando una sonrisa triste y unos ojos que reflejaban todo lo que recordaba —. Supe después que me habían dado este trabajo porque ambos confiaron en mi, en el hijo que tuvieron juntos y que quisieron criar, cuidar y proteger dattebayo, pero no pudieron por las circunstancias. Soy egoísta porque más de una vez soñé conque nunca hubiera pasado nada de eso— afirmó el rubio mostrando su rostro a su madre quien ya estaba llorando —, pero luego me doy cuenta de que si eso nunca hubiera pasado muchas otras cosas no hubieran pasado; yo me gané el respeto de la aldea mientras ellos no sabían quienes eran mis padre, me convertí en un héroe para ellos, algunos dicen que tengo el espíritu del fuego; porque mi camino ninja es el de nunca rendirme, jamás me rendí sin importar que, ustedes hicieron los correcto. Confiaron en mi, y ayudaron a la aldea aunque esto significase sacrificarse— expresó sorprendiendo a todos los que allí estaban por la madurez en sus palabras —, una vez alguien me dijo que con el sufrimiento de unos pocos otros muchos pueden vivir felices— expresó entristeciendo a su madre pero el sonrió —, yo digo que eso es mentira. Si es cierto que no hay mal que por bien no venga, pero con el sufrimiento de unos pocos no todos van a ser felices, si quieres que todos sean felices debes racionar los trabajos, todos deben hacer sacrificios y algunos duelen más que otros pero al final todo sera recompensado dattebayo— naruto sonrió a su madre —, y si quieren podemos vivir esos momentos que no podremos en un futuro dattebayo—

—claro dattebane— dijo kushina

—y ¿yo? ¿estoy pintado o que?— preguntó minato haciendo reír a su esposa

Ante eso naruto sonrió pues, digamos que solo estuvo en distintas situaciones con sus "padres en persona", y verlos reír juntos era algo que no vio.

—¡vamos a ichiraku dattebayo!— expresó el rubio ganando la atención de todo

—¡vamos dattebane!— exclamó kushina

—¡pero kushina tu estas embarazada!— exclamó minato

—¿y eso que? ¡puedo comer ramen dattebane! además tengo antojo de ramen— dijo la uzumaki

—¿antojos?— cuestionó minato y naruto no entendía nada

—¿que son antojos dattebayo?— cuestionó el blondo

—oh— expresó minató y kushina solo mostró una expresión de asombro —, ¿naruto no tienes novia? ¿no te han explicado eso? ¿no te han hablado de... como se hacen los bebés?—

—eh... más o menos dattebayo— dijo el rubio —si tengo novia y es la chica más hermosa que conozco, sobre eso... pues no sé de a que te refieres dattebayo, y sobre como se hacen los bebés nah... más o menos'ttebayo—

—hay por Dios'ttebane— dijo kushina

Mejor hay que saltarse un pedazo bien largo en el que el rubio escuchaba a su madre y a su padre decirle algunas cosas por sobre los bebes y el embarazo y eso... Mientras kushina le explicaba al rubio, naruto y sus padres iba caminando hacia ichiraku's ramen. Hay que destacar que el pobre naruto no podría estar más aburrido con esa conversación tan vergonzosa, en lo que caminaban [kurama habia vuelto al interior del rubio] naruto escuchaba las burlas hacia su persona por parte del " _zorro apestoso_ " y sus carcajadas ante las cosas que él no entendía. La jabanero sangriento notó a su mejor amiga por el camino con su pequeño bebe entre sus manos; acompañada de su segundo hijo y se acercó a su mejor amiga siendo seguida por los dos rubios (naruto y minato).

—¡hola mikoto! dattebane— dijo kushina viendo de soslayo a naruto y minato quienes se posaban a su lado

—¡kushina no corras así!— y pensar que él le había pedido al tercer hokague que tome su puesto por ese día para pasarlo con su esposa quien era muy animada

—mamá ¿y si te pasa algo dattebayo? ¡yo quiero nacer!— expresó naruto para después notar a la uchiha (muy parecida a su mejor amigo) junto con dos niños (uno que no podía caminar ya que era un bebe) —oye usted se parece a un teme bastardo que conozco dattebayo— y eso hizo estallar la sorpresa de su madre y su padre quienes le cubrieron la boca

—mikoto ¿ese esa es tu bebe dattebane? ¡es preciosa!— y la mujer frente a estos estaba un tanto confundida, el chico que acompañaba a la mujer estaba un tanto impresionado y confundido; sin embargo los dos uchihas (consientes pues el pequeño bebe estaba dormido) y el yondaime les bajó un gran goterón por la nuca. Mikoto estaba por hablar cuando fue interrumpida pro el otro rubio.

—¡wow y tu te pareces a itachi dattebayo!— expresó el rubio ya que había sido liberado por sus padres hace unos segundos; naruto se puso de cuclillas frente al chico. Mientras que sus padres solo se impresionaron

—naruto...— dijo minato ganando la atención de su hijo —él se llama itachi uchiha...— minato sonreía nervioso

—¿que?... oh si claro; el pasado'ttebayo...— el rubio se dio un faceplam

—¿conoces a ita-chan? ¡genial! ¡ustedes seguro son amigos!— exclamó la peli-roja

—eh... no exactamente amigos dattebayo... pero si algo así— dijo el rubio sonriendo y recordando los únicos momentos vividos con el moreno mayor (la guerra más que nada) también recordando que estaba muerto ese chico pero sabia perfectamente que no podría decirle eso a ellos, decidió cambiar de tema —por cierto ¿quien eres tu dattebayo? yo nunca te había visto— y sus padres se sorprendieron ante la afirmación

—yo soy mikoto uchia, madre de itachi uchiha y mi peque...— la mujer no pudo terminar porque la extrovertida embarazada presente la interrumpió

—¡¿como que no conoces a mikoto?!— pero naruto ignoró la exclamación de su madre ya que estaba muy impresionado ¿esa era la madre del teme? ¡ahora entendía de donde había sacado el teme esa cara! no es por decir algo pero ese chico de joven... bueno él... ahs mejor ni mencionaba nada sobre sus parecidos.

—¡usted es la madre del teme!— señaló naruto —quiero decir sasuke dattebayo— ahora bajó su tono de voz, bueno sus padres estaban impresionados

—¿sasuke? que raro nombre para una chica'ttebane— comentó kushina pero luego le picó una costilla a naruto con su codo —así que conoces a la hija de mikoto— naruto evitó reírse —¿y dime son cercanos? de seguro ella es tu novia— para este punto naruto no pudo evitar carcajearse como nunca antes en su vida, solo se dispuso a hablar cuando había acabado de reírse.

—si claaaro dattebayo, el teme y yo somos muuuy cercanos— notase el sarcasmo (aunque minato no lo notó y se alarmó) —pero mamá— expresó naruto aguantándose una carcajada ya que le hacia gracia lo que su madre había dicho (sin contar que veía de re-ojo a su padre quien parecía pálido ante su sarcasmo) —el teme no es una ella dattebayo— ahora su madre había palidecido —, es un él— expresó y su madre vio a el bebé —y cercanos... cercanos... que se diga hay que bruto que cercanos que son; son inseparables y van hasta al baño juntos... nop, yo tengo una novia que se llama hinata hyuga, el teme... pues él es mi mejor amigo; un hermano pero... siempre está viajando así que casi ni vive en la aldea dattebayo— simplificó el rubio (tratando de no entrar en los detalles de que el uchiha se había vuelto malo y se había semi-revindicado [no sé como se escribe])

—lo siento dattebane, es que se parece mucho a ti y creí que era mujer— dijo kushina disculpándose con su mejor amiga

—no importa— dijo mikoto

—perdonen mi ignorancias pero ¿que está pasando aquí?— expresó el pequeño itachi

—oh si— dijo kushina justo cuando minato y naruto iba a hablar —, él es mi hijo, viene del futuro dattebane—

—¿futuro?— preguntó asombrada mikoto —¿eso no es peligroso?—

—oh... bueno si lo es dattebayo— admitió el rubio hijo de la jabanero sangriento —, pero si no lo haces con las debidas precauciones que yo he hecho, es decir yo... cuando e vaya ustedes no... el método es muy seguro dattebayo— aseguró pero no quería decir que no iban a recordar absolutamente anda. En cambio la jabanero ya sabía eso pero quería creer que no era cierto, minato no sabia a que se refería pero intuía algo.

—¿no... recordaremos cierto?— intuyo minato

—si...— naruto bajó la cabeza

—¿tu... tu lo recordarás?— preguntó el padre del blondo

—si... sé que es egoísta pero tampoco en mi tiempo pasan más de dos segundos— reveló

—¿tanto nos extrañas?— inquirió kushina

—si...— ¿que? el rubio de marcas solo podía ser sincero con sus padres, no podría mentirles del todo, él no quería hacerlo.

—oh...— expresó mikoto —¿me podría contar como son las cosas en su tiempo?— está bien ella estaba curiosa de saber el futuro de sus hijos.

—bueno... no quiero... decirle algo que la afecte...— así el rubio reveló que ocurrían cosas muy malas —, no quiero que se siente decepcionada por sus hijos...— en parte naruto estaba empático con la mujer; ya que ella reflejaba a una mujer buena y amable como la madre de inari... (tsunami)

—¿sasuke-chan y ita-chan hacen algo malo dattebane?— ahora era la madre del rubio la que estaba confundida (sin contar que mikoto estaba impresionada y confundida, un poco preocupada) y la que estaba hablando, naruto miró hacia otro lado para no ver los ojos de su madre; ella... por alguna extraña razón le hacia decir la verdad. Lo mejor era cambiar de tema...

— _ **una verdad incompleta es lo mismo que una mentira completa**_ — el zorro se escuchó en su mente y aunque tenia razón él no pensaba hacerle caso al zorro

—¡ahora que lo pienso dattebayo! ¿a quien se parece itachi? es obvio que a su madre no se parece físicamente ¿como será el padre del teme? ¿el teme se parece en personalidad a su padre?— preguntas que casi hicieron cambiar el tema, pues naruto se había olvidado que había sacado la terquedad de su madre...

—¡oye! ¡dime ¿que sucede en el futuro'ttebane?— expresó/ordenó su adorada madre

—¿en serio quieren saber que sucede en el futuro'ttebayo?, el futuro tiene altas y bajas como el presente de ustedes, pasan cosas buenas y cosas malas y yo no quiero arruinarles la sorpresa... ¡ustedes lo sabrán!— ¡mentira! su madre ni la madre de sasuke lo sabrían pero tenia que salir de esa situación

—¡yo estoy muerta! ¿como voy a saber?— la pobre mujer estaba experimentando emociones muy fuertes, y minato se estaba preocupando

—naruto— llamó minato a su hijo

—¿si'ttebayo?— preguntó el blondo viajero

—lo que sea que sucederá igual lo olvidaremos, no importa, simplemente dilo pero en otro lugar; todos nos están viendo y... si kushina experimenta emociones fuertes te podría perder...— convenció minato, el rubio menor vio a todos lados y se dio cuenta de que si; todos los del alrededor los estaban viendo por gritones

—de acuerdo...— expresó naruto convencido por dos razones: primero; él quiere nacer. Y segundo; el no quiere que lo traten cual loco por el momento ni tampoco ser victima de su propia madre —pero yo elijo el lugar— pidió viendo a su madre

—bien, solo evitémonos situaciones que no queremos— expresó minato viendo a los demás quienes asintieron dispuestos a hacer lo que el rubio viajero había pedido

* * *

Se habían dirigido al riachuelo donde estaban las estatuas de hashirama senju y madara uchiha, viendo como el rubio viajero las observaba... ¿con tristeza? ¿que sucedía en el futuro? No parecía ser algo bueno. En cambio naruto las veía mientras se acariciaba el implante; recordando las dos peleas de ellos, su mejor amigo yéndose de allí dejándolo desmallado, recordaba la ultima batalla perfectamente donde había perdido su brazo pero recuperado a un hermano; ese teme nunca había a dejar de ser un idiota pero ahora por fin habían vuelto a ser amigos rivales; en su tiempo, no en el tiempo donde estaba, porque en el momento de la historia donde estaba el teme y su hermano aun no saben que futuro les aguarda; inhaló profundo girándose y viendo a su padre y su madre junto con los tres uchihas (dos de ellos demasiados pequeños).

—itachi— el rubio se colocó de cuclillas frente al moreno — _No importa qué tan poderoso te has vuelto, nunca trates de cargar al mundo y hacer las cosas... tú solo... de otro modo lo único que harás es fracasar..._ eso una vez me lo dijiste— el rubio rió mientras todos se sorprendían —es estúpido ¿sabes?, por una que otra razón no puedo decirte cuanto te agradezco y te lo digo aquí simplemente para aliviarme y por que tu no lo recordarás... sin embargo quisiera que lo hicieras... por que quisiera que recordaras tu propias palabras y evitaras hacer tu lo que me dijiste que no hiciera pero... eso cambiaría el futuro dattebayo... tu te convertirás en un héroe...— afirmó —, pero nadie lo sabrá, nadie sabrá todo lo que sufriste o soportaste, nadie se enterara de todos los sacrificios que hiciste; solo tu hermano y eso él no sabe todo, solo sabe un poco y él considera que tu eres... un verdadero hokague dattebayo, porque tu hiciste no lo que era mejor para ti sino lo que era mejor para la aldea y para sasuke.. tu aunque sufriste porque tenias que olvidarte de todo; tus necesidades y sentimientos; sueños y esperanzas, simplemente para hacer lo mejor para los demás olvidándote de ti y auto-sacrificándote. Tu ayudaste a muchos desde las sombras y soportaste lo que no cualquiera soportaría, cargaste con el peso de muchas cosas aun si no podías con él lo hiciste por el bien de los demás...— naruto estaba un poco triste pues cuando se enteró de todo lo que sauske sabia sobre su hermano (itachi) se sorprendió y le entristeció saber todo lo que hizo, ya que naruto apenas conocía al moreno, pero ahora sabia lo mismo que sasuke sabia sobre itachi —, tu para preservar paz y evitar lo que tanto odias... las guerras porque tu las odias ¿cierto?— preguntó obteniendo un asentimiento por parte del niño (lo cual había sorprendido a sus padres y la madre del moreno) —, te sacrificaste para preservar la paz y cuidar de sasuke; fuiste considerado traidor y criminal... aunque eres todo lo contrario yo mismo te considero héroe dattebayo, eres fuerte y nadie lo sabe; a excepsión de sasuke y yo, y eso yo lo sé por boca del teme; él te admira mucho sin importar que.. además tu sacrificio y el de muchos contribuyó a la paz que ahora tu hermanito idiota puede disfrutar... solo que él lo hace sufriendo... en soledad... en cuanto a familia...— narutó bajó la cabeza

—¿él esta sufriendo?— preguntó el moreno (sorprendiendo a los adultos —naruto no es un adulto porque tiene diecisiete-dieciocho :P y en japón solo se les considera adultos cuando cumplen veinte— pues parecía que no le importaba lo que sufrió sino a su hermano)

—algo así dattebayo...— dijo el rubio —, tu hermano... tu... quiero que sepas que aunque hiciste cosas muy malas siempre estuviste sufriendo por tus decisiones; decisiones que no cualquiera podría tomar, siempre te dolía recordar lo que hiciste y de alguna forma tu aceptaste el odio en lugar del amor y la deshonra en lugar del honor... no te gustaba tener que saber que tenias que fingir y mentirle para poder alejarlo y que no se viera envuelto en todo lo que tu estabas envuelto... tu tomaste la decisión de la aldea y tu hermano por sobre tu clan, familia y honor... deshonraste a tu clan e hiciste que tu hermano te odiara por años mintiéndole en cuanto a tu ser; además de ser tan fuerte que... bueno... podrías alcanzar y superar a muchas personas fácilmente... tu... agh es difícil decirle a un niño de seis años que sera el futuro...— naruto se cayó pues le resultaba difícil decirle a itachi uchiha que será el asesino de su clan —, bueno no importa lo importante es que él te admira y no está solo... no se lo digas a nadie pero ese teme está saliendo con sakura o eso creo yo... además me tiene a mi; yo soy su mejor amigo y eterno rival así que ese teme nunca va a estar solo dattebayo... por... que... es mi primer lazo y... tu me lo encargaste...—

—¿yo?— preguntó

—es que tu... estas muerto en mi tiempo— reveló sorprendiendo al moreno —, tu antes de morir tuviste paz y la certeza de que habías logrado muchas cosas buenas, liberar a tu hermano de algo que lo tenia atado era una de ella y cuando fuiste revivido le dijiste la verdad... le dijiste que pasara lo que pasara tu siempre le querrías sin importar que... tu tuviste que tomar las decisiones como... matar a tu propia novia y... a muchos solo porque querían atentar contra la paz de la aldea... y sin embargo te tocó ver con tus propios ojos como tu hermanito se hacia más y más fuerte mientras ansiaba tu muerte y tu propio hermanito te odiaba hasta que se enteró de una verdad aunque tu no querías que él se enterara de esa verdad...— ¿como decirle a un niño que era el culpable de la muerte el clan uchiha en su tiempo? —, sasuke se llenó de odio y desesperanza, él se convirtió en un vengador y al enterarse e tu verdad intentó destruir la aldea... un intento fallido'tebayo, además de que ahora ayuda a la aldea y fue perdonado y vive... triste porque nunca pudo vivir contigo y porque moriste pero vive... a eso me refiero con lo de sufrir...— mejor omitir muchas cosas —, tu... fuiste un ninja y quisiera que no cometieras los errores que cometiste y te llevaron a la muerte pero... si no lo haces muchas cosas no pasaran... sasuke y yo nos enfrentamos justo aquí en muchas ocasiones... la ultima vez casi perdemos la vida...— reveló

—naruto...— su madre ya no se había aguantado las lagrimas

—sasuke... itachi...— tampoco la madre de los morenos. Minato... minato estaba gastando aire y aguantando una tristesa de saber todo eso.

—... yo y el teme perdimos el brazo con uno de nuestros jutsus más fuertes... el mio era el rassengan... no tenia shakra para otro jutsu; futon: rasenshuriken, ni tampoco iba a lansarle ese jutsu a sasuke... pues ese jutsus es la forma perfecta del rassengan y si se lo lanzaba él iba a morir y eso no quería yo dattebayo... yo quería que viviera y entendiera que ese camino que había tomado no era el correcto, en fin después de eso él se revindico por así decirlo y ahora está bien solo que ya no tiene a su hermano mayor dattebayo, ya no tiene a las personas que más admira y quiere y que cuando estaban no supo aprovechar su compañía por eso se arrepiente pero sabe que la mejor forma de enmendar eso e pasar tiempo con los que quiere solo que él es un teme y no lo hace— expresó el rubio sonriendo de oreja a oreja

—naruto— su padre le llamó —tu ¿que viviste? ¿como es tu vida? ¿como lo fue después de lo que hice?— cuestionó

—un infierno dattebayo— contestó el rubio reclamándole con los ojos a su padre —pudiste ser más discreto pero nooo el señor quería que yo sufriera— baya que estaba haciendo sufrir a su padre con esas palabras —¿quieres saber lo que viví? bien te lo diré: me golpeaban, me odiaban, ignoraba, reclamaban e intentaban matarme— su padre no podría estar más sorprendido, decepcionado por la aldea y temeroso de lo que su esposa le haría.

—¿enserio? oh no mi bebe sufrió... ¡minato esto es tu culpa dattebane!— dijo la embarazada presente y el hombre se alejó de ella

—si eso me paso dattebayo— expresó el rubio —, todos me detestaban de hecho es una suerte que no haya muerto en mis días de lactante dattebayo— ahora estaba de pie enfrente de su padre pero de pronto su expresión de total desacuerdo cambió a una sonrisa —, sin embargo... fue la decisión correcta dattebayo— eso sorprendió a los presentes —, nadie más habría podido con tal carga... solo yo por que soy tu hijo y saqué el modo de ser de mamá; terco... soy alguien muy terco dattebayo y eso me ha ayudado mucho a superar cada una de las cosas y ahora pues... tengo novia... tengo amigos... toda la aldea me quiere... soy el héroe del mundo, no me quejo dattebayo— entonces naruto sacó el pergamino de un sello de almacenamiento —, me voy dattebayo— dijo sin más

Abrazó a su madre y su padre, se despidió de los uchihas, él no quería quedarse por mucho más tiempo... primero porque hasta ahora habia sido todo y no necesitaba estar más tiempo y segundo por que tenia miedo de seguir especificando; sin contar la tercera la cual era que el hermoso zorro de pacotilla y apestoso le estaba reclamando de porque había especificado en cuando a algunas cosas. Él ya se había aburrido sin más de tantas burlas por parte de el zorro apestoso. Activó el jutsus despidiéndose por ultima vez de sus padre y escuchando un "trae la próxima vez a sasu-chan, ita-chan y a tu novia hina-chan" por parte de su madre a lo cual él sonrió y asintió. Tal vez algún día volvería... tal vez... solo taaaal vez, pero por ahora no lo haría. Simplemente pensaba en volver a konoha y demostrar todo lo aprendido. Por ahora este era el final de su viaje.

 **Fin**

.

.

.

¿o no?

Espero que (a quien lea esto) le haya gustado mi pequeño one-shot, a mi me gustó, con su naruhina mencionado (nada de contacto naruhina solo se menciona que son pareja y que el rubio la quiere) con sus idioteses, un muy pequeño viaje para ver algunas cosas y que el zorro deje de ser taaaaan malo con naruto y le diga por fin que si son amigos (me parece que masashi lo dice de una forma muy sutil) con muchas idioteses ocurridas y un naruto que no entiende pero aparenta que si. Bien por favor digamenme (o dime) ¿que te parecio (o les parecio)?, en otras palabras review por favor. Adios =D.


End file.
